


Sex Arcade: Sailor Uranus

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Maledom, Sex Arcade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work of fan fiction for the ongoing Sex Arcade series by Sabudenego. It depicts Uranus and Neptune being subjugated. Needless to say, this story contains potentially triggering content and is dark in tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Sailor Uranus

001: Subject 433 Data

Subject: Sailor Uranus  
Occupation: Sailor Soldier  
Charge Per Hour: $300.00  
Acquisition date: 29/3/15  
Acquisition level: Medium

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 155 pounds  
Bodytype: Muscular  
Hair: Blonde, short  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: B

Acquisition:  
Due to the Subject being underage at the time of her strongest association with the other Sailor Senshi, the LDE squad entered the Subject’s realm at a point after she began racing full time. The acquisition of the Subject, while carefully planned, was uneventful. The four woman crew caught the Subject off guard at her home while her lover was on a concert tour. The unit leader noted in the debriefing that the Subject seemed to exhibit odd behavior during the recon period.*

*The consultants who have had sessions with her all believe she may be suffering from some form of PTSD unrelated to her capture.

Clientele:  
Male: 89%  
Female: 11%*

*Although the Subject is far more popular among women, her behavior prevents Management from being able to market her to the submissive Clients seeking her companionship.

 

002: Private email of [Redacted]

From: Management Director Ellis (k.ellis@sexarcade.sa)  
To: [Redacted]  
Date: Thursday, April 23, 2015 08:37:23 AM  
Subject: Concerns Regarding Subject 433

[Redacted]

As loathe as I am to admit it, I have been unsuccessful in breaking Subject 433. In fact, in the month since her debut, she has actually become problematic.

While she wasn't, by any means, the most difficult Subject to acquire to date, she has proven to be among the most obstinate. We’ve had to put her on the Drive-Thru three times; she still gets violent when freed from her restraints, actively deceives her assigned consultant and does not take proper care of her body. She doesn’t sleep when required and has been refusing even the most basic of supplements. We routinely try to sedate her, but somehow - due to either metabolism or resistance - she has, on several occasions, taken Staff members by surprise and caused injuries. 

The Subject had attracted a large Client base at first, but her behavior is proving to be toxic. Her ego is starting to drive away Clients and incite the other strong-willed Subjects to violence. I am sure you have received yesterday’s report on Subject 075. I don’t want to speak above my paygrade, but my managerial Staff are repeatedly expressing concerns over increased aggression toward their subordinates.

I request that Sailor Neptune be bumped up on the Acquisition schedule and that the Subject be forced to watch the process of her being broken in. If watching her lover’s compelled integration doesn’t finally break her spirit, I don’t know what will. I also suggest that, for a time, we cut her hourly rate in half for the next two weeks. If nothing else, it should knock her down a few pegs to know she is cheaper buy than any of the other girls.

Regards,  
Mrs. Kyle Ellis  
S.A. Management Director

***

From: [Redacted]  
To: Management Director Ellis (k.ellis@sexarcade.sa)  
Date: Friday, April 24, 2015 12:00:00 PM  
Subject: RE: Concerns with Subject 433

Mrs. Ellis

We have carefully considered your thoughts, and the numerous complaints that have been filed by Staff members and Clients, and we have decided that, effective Monday, there will be an indefinite $150 price reduction on her hourly rate and Sailor Neptune will moved to the top of the Acquisition Queue.

Please continue to report any troublesome behavior. Thank you for your diligence. 

[Redacted]

***

 

003: 2/5/15

The Client, Carl, stood on shaky legs, his heart aflutter. Hanging loosely on his skinny frame were various articles of clothing and objects that demonstrated his unquestionable affection for the Subject of his visit. Liberated from the green burden that was burning a hole in his pocket by the cheery woman behind the reception desk, a hostess clad in purple striped thigh high boots, micro-thong, open-chested crop top and arm gloves beckoned to him. She reflexively brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face as he approached.

“If you will follow me sir, I will lead you to the Booth.”

She led him down a series of stainless steel corridors glowing with brilliant neon. He followed beside her, grinning through that thick, brown stubble. The grunts of thrusting Clients and sharp cries of the Subjects, gagged and ungagged, echoed through a series of open doorways, many clogged with _enthusiastic_ patrons.

As they walked, the Hostess side-eyed the dakimakura under his arm through a lone lock of hair on the shaved side of her head. To say he was a fanboy of Subject 433 would be putting it lightly. The customer was always right, but sometimes the customer clearly had no concept of how they appeared to others. Her close proximity to him caused her long legs to take false steps, creasing her uniform.

“Sir..., why are you carrying that pillow with you?” She winced at her inability to restrain herself.

He didn’t vocalize a response, but his face furrowed at her. Her Manager would have her ass for insulting a customer, especially if said customer filed a complaint. She sighed sharply. Not only was she stuck in the sector with the some of the biggest pain the ass Subjects on the roster, but she had just doomed herself to several more nights of having to hold a bag of ice to her _thoroughly_ raw bottom.

With this realization, she sped up her pace. The man continued to fume behind her, but kept up. The deeper into the facility they walked, the fewer occupied rooms and personnel they passed by. The hallways became more dimly lit, with blander hues. After a few rows of empty chambers, they approached the first of only two occupied rooms in the corridor. The door was closed. From the open room beside it, the aural lewdness of the clapping of bodies and impassioned grunts echoed out as if it were meant to provoke their curiosity. The only security personnel that seemed to be assigned to this corner stood across from the second room.

“We have only recently begun to bring anime characters into the Sex Arcade so it is still in the process of being filled,” the Hostess said.

As she finished speaking, a tall redhead materialized in the doorway of the second room, a wry smile on her full lips. The blonde flinched, seemingly attempting to hide in plain sight as her superior looked at Carl. The woman’s gaze lingered on him as she approached and greeted him, intensely studying his features. For a moment, her attention remain fixed upon him, but, as her subordinate began to edge her way backwards from the two, her stare flashed towards her.

“ _Candy_ , could you clean Ms. Tenou while I go over a few things with him? The preceding Clients have already left.”

The flustered Hostess frowned and brushed the stray hair again as the redhead gestured towards the door with a gloved hand. She took a breath and complied, letting the door close again behind her.

“We apologize for her impertinence,” her superior said, returning her gaze to Carl. “She can be rude, but she has... _other skills_ that make her invaluable.”

The redhead was dressed similarly to Candy and her mane was even shorn in the same side cut, although her bust was larger and perkier. Unlike her, the redhead’s eyes never drifted to the body pillow under the Client’s arm.

She continued, “as you may have heard, Haruka likes to misbehave. While we certainly wish to provide the most exciting experience for you, she must be restrained at all times. For your maximum enjoyment and safety, we must ask that you please do not adjust the demoralization feed. Should you desire access to her breasts or mouth, we have provided elevation for you.”

Carl looked bemused. She looked down at this crotch.

“Would you have me service you to hardness?”

“That won’t be necessary,” he said with a dismissive wave.

She cocked her head, clearly taken aback. “That was a...nevermind. Well, all ready to go then? Big man.” She looked at the door and bit her lip, her smoky eyes betraying a lust for the unseen. “She sure is _delectable_.”

The door opened and Candy stepped to the side opposite of the redhead.

“Please enjoy your stay,” both women said with a bow.

He crossed the portal and took in the sight before him. The redhead placed her hand on the small of Candy’s back, leading her away from room as the door slid shut. 

Sailor Uranus was tightly fastened to a flat, reclined metal chair whose legs were split wide on a raised incline. The muscles in her upper thighs periodically tensed from the strain. Her navy blue skirt been removed, left far across the room, and the crotch of her skin fitting leotard had been cut out. Her gaping holes were on full display and clearly wet, despite having being cleaned.

At every major point of her body, there were hefty black bindings strapping her down; her arms were tied around the chair’s backside. There was even some cosmetic bondage: a metal harness ran under and to the sides of her breasts, doing little more than squeezing her firm breasts together for the Clients. Her underbust cleavage was visible through a second hole in her leotard, made by someone who sought to add a fourth fuckhole between her tits. As base as their desires often were, many visitors enjoyed adding their personal touches to the girls in the Arcade.

And the Staff certainly spared no expense to provide their Clients with every opportunity to make the most of their stay. As the redheaded woman had said, there were large, black platforms lined up beneath the chair that looked sturdy enough to support several Clients. They provided perfect access to her reddened face, a face whose make up application earlier that day had long since been ruined by tear tracks and caked on layers of saliva and cum. Her head was pinned in place by an iron collar connected to the eye bolt below her by a short, unyielding chain. This fixed her gaze forward as globs of drool slid through her ring gag down her cheeks.

The chair was directed at an angle away from the door towards a large screen showing what was happening next door. The feed from Sailor Neptune’s booth showed the green haired nymph gasping between short grunts as two men plowed her cunt and ass simultaneously. Unlike her lover, she was not gagged and her leash was longer. Her luscious hair had become matted to her sweaty face with the loads of previous men.

Carl turned his head in disgust. “What a filthy display.”

He approached Haruka, winding around her legs and taking up position on her right side. Her eyes remained fixed upon her lover, her quiet sobs distorted by the gag into a sort of mewling.

“How shamefully they treat you.” He procured a handkerchief from his back pocket and began dabbing at the corners of her eyes. The white cloth quickly smeared with blues and pinks. Michiru’s shrieking drew his attention back to the screen as the man in her ass furiously drilled into her. “So fucking disgusting.”

For the first time since he had entered the room, Haruka looked away from the ‘demoralization feed’ towards him. She saw the body sized pillow that depicted his idealized version of her: nervously presenting herself to him with an expression of longing painted onto her gaudy face. Her powerful legs frantically pulled against their bindings several times before she remembered she couldn’t close them. She was unendingly pried open for anyone that wanted her. Her open mouth gurgled as she tried to say something, anything.

“I know, love, I know.” He began stroking her disheveled hair. She shivered and he leaned close to her face. “I am going to get these restraints off you and save from this hell.”

She stilled, eyes darting around the room. She would have remained dubious had he not started fiddling with the strap around her waist. She began to wiggle and utter an assortment of spit-coated vowels as encouragement.

He jumped as the door opened, running and taking position between Haruka’s legs, standing between her exposed assets and the returning redheaded woman. 

“I am sorry, Sir, but, due to a clerical error, we have booked another Client during your time slot. We accept responsibility for this oversight, but we cannot refund you. However, you may share her with him if you do not wish to reschedule.”

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘reschedule?’ I shelled out hard earned money to be with my waifu. Piss off, skank.”

Behind him, Haruka eyes widened as she realized that Michiru’s impassioned cries were coming from the hallway as well as the screen, her restraints rattling as she again pulled on them.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, _Sir_ , but we do not have the liberty of turning this Client away. You will either share or leave.”

“What the fuck is this bullshit? You can’t turn who away? Is this how you treat your customers? Expect a social media thrashing, cunt.”

“Apologies again, _Sir_ , but we can afford to lose your patronage and that of those you might bring to the arcade.” Her demeanor cooled, her glare piercing through him. “We cannot lose his. So please, welcome the kind Master or leave.”

As the woman turned on her heel, a hairy, heavyset Asian man entered, naked with a glistening erection. The woman flashed him a smile as they passed each other and returned to the hallway. He whistled at the sight of Michiru getting the cock that had been brutalizing her ass crammed down her throat. His chub bounced as the sound of her throat being skewered by that dirty cock filled the room.

He looked at Carl. “Are you going to take her pussy?” The Senshi’s self-appointed savior scowled at him. “Then move aside, boy.” The man swatted him away, sending him stumbling a few paces back. “I don’t know why you are schlepping that dakimakura around when you are coming here to see the real thing, but if that is your deal, then whatever.”

“Get away from her, you pig.”

The man chuckled. “Hey man, she may not like or me or these other guys, but she definitely doesn’t want you white knighting for her.” He grabbed his cock and rubbed it on her inner thigh, while caressing the other with a meaty hand. She shivered again. “That green haired bitch getting her throat stuffed is the one she wants, in case you forgot. If you want to get your dick wet, you are just going to have to accept the fact that she won’t do it willingly.”

Carl stared at them, slack-jawed.

The man stepped closer, his gut pushing against her muff. He leaned over her, his curly black pubes tickling her her outer lips. Her arms flexed against the rope holding them in place. Smirking at her reaction, he rubbed his gut back and forth against her while he cradled her breasts. He squeezed them from the base, watching them bulge in his meaty hands. He repeatedly watched the soft globes bounce back to their original shape. 

“Mmm, they should allow you get knocked up so we can milk these beauties.” 

She groaned and her dark nipples stood erect against the fabric of her leotard. He grabbed two handfuls of the cloth and ripped it right open, baring her cum splattered cleavage under the fluorescent lighting, the colors playing off the thick globules. The man walked past the gawking Carl over to the table of instruments and stimulation devices. He grabbed a towel and a black felt tipped pen. Whistling on his way back, he bumped the fuming boy.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” He chuckled. “Don’t let us keep you if you have somewhere to be.”

He held the pen in mouth, using the towel to wipe away the previous Clients' offerings and tossing it away. His hands returned to playing with her breasts, watching them shake as he slapped them. She growled and he struck them harder. Her flesh reddened and her nubs stood at full attention. He laughed again and uncapped the pen. On her right breast, he wrote please; on the left, he wrote breed. He discarded the pen.

“Have you done this with her?” 

He stuck his head between her tits and shook it wildly. Her flesh jiggled around the sides of his face. His gut resumed rubbing against her cunt. Despite the murderous stare in her eyes, her pelvis bucked against him as her lips became engorged. She grunted out garbled protestations, but he had already stood back up and began rubbing the head of his cock on her thigh.

On the screen, the brute rubbed out his load onto Michiru’s flushed face. He yelled as volley after volley launched onto her brow, cheeks and tongue. Her teary eyes stared off into space.

“We don’t want to be outdone by them, now do we?” he said to Haruka.

His crown rubbed up and down her heated slit and plunged into her. She groaned and again tried to pull on her restraints. Even with the confinement of all the additional bondage, all she needed was to get an arm free. He began thrusting back and forth, amused by her reactions.

“No, you can take cock better than Michiru, can’t you?”

She again sputtered meaningless syllables that poured down streams of drool. He again leaned forward, his hairy navel pressing into her awakening clit. The sensation of his pubic hair tickling her bitch button caused her whole body to shudder around him.

“Michiru is the pretty one, but you are the one who knows how to fuck.” She hissed at him, the only sound she could fully articulate. “Look at her. She is little more than a ragdoll being knocked around. It is a wonder how she does anything without you.”

She tried to obliterate him with her glare. Instead, her treacherous cunt sucked onto his length, creating a series of squelches. The noisy, wet fuck seemed to spur him on and he thrust deeper, harder, his heavy balls slamming into her pucker. Her naughty hole worked him and was worked by him so entirely that before long, she knew she was headed toward another orgasm. His constant rubbing on her clit sent her over the edge. Her body seized up and clenched around him and the fat fucker and his _fat_ cock just kept going.

An agonized scream erupted from her as a second climax rocked her frame. From her mouth came a noise that sounded like ‘fuck’. He still continued to plow into her squelching sex, leaning back to give his thumb access to her hardened clit. His large thumb somehow had learned, pinpoint accuracy and she feel another orgasm building inside her aching hole. She reflexively began clenching down on him.

“Ugh, I want more of this pussy. _Fuck_.”

He grabbed hold of her haunches and pumped in her fast. He rutted in her as deep as he could, his large frame dripping beads of sweat all over her. He pounded her so thoroughly that her taut cunt struggled to keep accommodating him, causing mini contractions that squeezed his length with increasing regularity, forming the onset of the next big one. She found herself releasing a month’s worth of pent up rage evacuate through her oral cavity.

He groaned. “Let her hear how much you love it.”

She couldn’t ignore her cunt even if she wanted to. The slurping bitch was on fire and that fire was burning all her thoughts away. She needed to cum again. This bastard was just that, but he seemed up to the task so he would do. She moaned and gyrated her pelvis against him. He took the hint and hammered her into a black hole of an orgasm. With her coerced expression of lust, his balls tightened.

“Uh, I am going to breed you, bitch. Here is a taste of what I will be giving Michiru.” He uttered a guttural growl; she spewed gibberish as his fat cock unloaded into her. Her walls clung to him as each spurt snugly filled them. “Uh, that is right. Keep clenching. Drain it all.”

Her body shook with orgasmic aftershocks while he stroked out the rest of his seed into her packed cunt. His cock kept the cum snug inside until he was satisfied he had released it all. He let the crown plop out of her hold, drawing behind it a pearly waterfall that dribbled down her fleshy bridge into her quivering anus.

“I don’t know what anyone is talking about. You were fantastic.” He stretched. 

She lay dazed. Her awareness was slowly returning to her and, with it, the sickened feeling that pervaded her experience at the Sex Arcade so far. As Michiru returned to her thoughts, Carl approached her with a tear streaked face. His hand reached for her pelvis, but recoiled.

“How could you?” He sobbed. “You rotten whore. How could you let him defile you right in front of me?”

Haruka sighed. Whatever this clown was going to do, there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing could be done while she was restrained.

“I starved myself to save up enough money to see you.”

He was longer holding that body pillow. She hazily eyed him. 

“Fucking useless whore. Stay here forever with these fucking degenerates.”

 

004: Therapy Session 3/5/15

Transcript: Session with Dr. Free

Free: How are you feeling, Haruka? You were passed out for quite some time.  
Subject: ...  
Free: I know it may not seem to be the case, but we do care about your well-being.  
Subject: [unintelligible]  
Free: You can say anything you need.  
Subject: (Whispers) Why is Michiru here?  
Free: You had many Staff members concerned. You violently lash out as many do early on, but your behavior suggested a lack of interest in living. Your previous counselor believed you may be suicidal. That is why they transferred you to me. I apologize for you having to find out this way.  
Subject: (Sobs) Why is Michiru here?  
Free: We are willing to pair you two together. In fact, we would prefer it. Client requests aside, we believe it will improve your emotional health.  
Subject: Why should I believe you care if this how you treat us?  
Free: Because even slaves need to accept their place in life. I want to help make it easy.


End file.
